Guessing Game
by Fate Pwns You
Summary: When she said she felt a bit more confident about telling them apart, she didn't mean for them to take it this far. Joker/Alice


**Summary: When she said she felt a bit more confident about telling them apart, she didn't mean for them to take it this far. Joker/Alice**

**Okay, so this is oneshot two out of three that I owe That Masked Chick, haha. **

**I wrote this in a different tense to kind of get a different style/effect going, so if there are awkward phrasing/mistakes I apologize in advance!**

**HnKnA isn't mine.**

**-.-**

**Guessing Game**

She makes a low noise in the pit of her throat from her seated position on the ground.

Beneath her, she feels the tickle of the blades of grass that surround her body on the pieces of her exposed skin in between her dark colored dress and knee high black boots.

Distantly, she can hear the low hum of music being played as well as the familiar noise of a crowd cheering… Or perhaps they were screaming? She wasn't able to really able to point it out properly considering her mind was in another place at the moment.

Her eyes squint from the moment she feels a newfound material casting over them and given the fact that her eyelids had previously been shut, now with what she assumed to be a blindfold over them, her lack of vision appeared to darken measurably.

She hears him give a throaty chuckle and even then she knows of his exact location in proximity to her.

She tries not to show her impatience; instead she straightens up her back against the tree behind her, the bark from it giving her a slightly uncomfortable resting position.

"Impatient, are we?" He asks her lightly and she doesn't even need to see in order to know which of the two is speaking to her.

A smirk is more than likely plastered on his face, she is capable of concluding that much.

Her lips contort into a scowl though she doesn't say anything about it because she already knows she can't deny it.

He knew her better than she knew herself more than half the time.

Instead, she raises her hand up and forward in an attempt to reach out and grab him; however she only manages to touch the air before her.

If her hypothesis was correct, he was probably backing away from her touch just to mess with her.

The outsider attempts to find the patience in herself to retain a sigh from the pit of her throat, her eyebrows begin to furrow while she allows her head to lower in the direction of her lap, "Let's get this over with." She firmly commands, her hand now retracting backward to her side.

Another presence makes its way over her wrist possessively and she can't help but let her heart flutter in surprise at the sudden change.

"Your wish is my command."

The way his voice seems to drop in both volume and pitch when he tells her things like that never fails to send shivers down her spine despite how many times they've been said. She supposes she is pretty corny when it comes down to it.

One little bad boy phrase or line is all it takes to get her reverted down to nothing but a pile of pudding at someone's feet.

"If that were the case, we wouldn't be playing this game." She can't help but mumble beneath her breath as she begins to feel his weight pulling closer towards her.

His other hand goes over her second one and she instinctively leans back until she's erectly pressed again the tree behind her.

He lets out another laugh and from there she knows which one she's dealing with once again. He doesn't speak like she expected of him, but before she could continue with another sarcastic comment; she finds her words fleeting from her mouth as he softly presses his lips against hers.

As usual his lips have a strange taste to them.

It's sweet like candy, yet oddly metallic at the same time.

A rather unique combination.

She likes it though. It's his own distinct taste and considering their relationship, she knew that she was to find herself to love even the oddest quirks about him.

He pushes her back a bit, his mouth momentarily separating from hers before he lunges back and their noses awkwardly bump into one another right before he does so.

She tries her hardest not to burst into a grin from that.

They just switched. It was too obvious.

The kiss isn't as gentle as it was previously and now both of his hands have moved to her shoulders strongly.

She hears the ornaments from the jester hat on top of his head give small jingles with each movement he gives into the kiss and she can't help but wince a bit when he starts biting at her bottom lip lightly.

A couple more seconds pass by before he pulls away from her once again and she thinks the game of theirs is finished, however just as she's recovering she finds herself blinking beneath her blindfold as a kiss is delivered to her right cheek and then to the left.

Both of the kisses were fleeting and swift, though the one given to her left was a bit more lasting with a '_smooch'_ing sound being welcomed into the air after he moved backward.

That takes her off guard and she finds herself now sitting with a skeptical expression crossing her features.

Everything becomes silent as she moves one of her hands to touch at her lips thoughtfully.

The sounds of the circus meet her ears once again as well as the chirping of birds that happen to be flying by. She can also make out the laughter of little children incredibly close by along with a tiger's roar.

She doesn't let her focus become too deterred.

She has a game to win after all.

"So how about it, Alice?" He asks her sweetly right as she unties the blindfold from her eyes.

Alice blinks her teal saturated irises weakly from the sunlight above, one of her hands move to rub at her eyes tiredly before her vision is entirely filled with the smiling redhead that sat criss-crossed directly ahead of her.

His single visible crimson eye watches at her pleasantly and she's automatically able to know who has control of the body.

One of her hands move to cup at her chin as her gaze becomes more skillful on him, "The first kiss was Black and the second kiss was you."

Despite how confidently she says it, she has her doubts about it.

The amount of times she and Black kissed, normally he was more prone to being aggressive and sensual, his lust tending to overpower their physical affection and everything quickly becoming passion whereas White was more subtle about it all.

However, it was obvious that they knew she would be aware of it for the game and thus switch up their tactics.

Joker's smile turns into a grin and the outsider's eyelids dully lower as she automatically knows her answer was wrong.

"You used reverse psychology?"

His head tilts backwards while his hands pat at his dark clothed knees rhythmically and she can't help but smile despite the situation because he looks so much like an innocent, happy child in that position. It was certainly a more favorable appearance on him that she wished he could keep all the time.

"I'm surprised it worked." He snickers into his hand and at the same time Alice heaves a breath, her fingers now idly playing with the blindfold.

She feels the urge to just go forward and encase him in a kiss once more, but she fights it and instead glances away, her face still incredibly warm, "I got those wrong, but the cheek kisses…"

Alice trails off as she returns her gaze back to Joker and when she does she can't help but note how the joyful gleam in his eye has become replaced with a more edgy sort of mirth.

The way they switch so constantly becomes hard to keep up, but she's good enough at deciphering it by now.

"If you guess these two wrong, you lose." He remarks before picking up his hand to watch at his nails dully, "Oh, my mistake. I meant _when _you guess these two wrong, you lose." The way he says it in such a matter-a-fact fashion honestly makes Alice want to stick her tongue out at him childishly, but she resists and instead folds her arms over her chest while leaning back on the tree leisurely.

The cheek kisses were actually a bit harder to decode.

The kiss on the left cheek had been longer and even had the obnoxiously endearing sound effect added to it and it could have been perceived as either sweet or sensual.

She supposes it was more on the liberal side considering the other had been the more conservative one.

If that were the case, that meant that it had been Black Joker to do it… Unless they were attempting reverse psychology on her again by making her think they switched it up. However, with the kisses on the lips she had assumed they switched purely to throw her off, but it seemed as though they were a step ahead of her.

Her mind started reeling as she considered the possibilities.

Really, it was all becoming more of a guessing game than a game based on knowledge.

"Don't overcook your brain trying to think of an answer." Joker insults her simply and she purses her lips in response.

She really thought she was able to tell them apart, however she supposed in hindsight considering the fact they were theoretically the same person kind of made it impossible.

She was their—his lover though. She was meant to know these things.

Going by their distinct personality traits, she supposed she could muster up something…

The cheek kisses hadn't originally been part of the game when they first came up with it, so obviously if the two of them hadn't planned it, it had been a spur of the moment action… Basically meaning that the last one to kiss her on the lips decided to pull it up out of nowhere.

Alice lets another moment go by before she sighs, her sea foam irises land on his larger form bleakly, "The kisses on the cheek were both from you."

Her answer takes him by surprise for a moment as his red eye widens briefly and Alice's face cracks into a grin because she knows she's won.

It had been a gamble, but ever since she started hanging around them more she supposed she started to take more risks. Perhaps it was a circus thing.

Joker's hands clasp together pleasantly, a beam of amusement now on his face, "Amazing, Alice! You really are good!"

His praise makes her giggle as the grey mask strapped to his waist begins going off on a rant in irritation.

Even with that win, she really couldn't say if she was all too much confident about telling them apart anymore. At least not while she was blindfolded and the two were pulling cheap, unexpected stunts like that out of nowhere.

Her current train of thoughts fade out as she suddenly finds a new weight over her.

Alice's head tilts upward slightly to meet with Joker's passively smiling face as he watches down at her kindly, though even she's able to see the hidden gleam in his eye that often signaled something more dangerously unknown.

She feels her heart rate begin to pick up while he lets out a small chuckle.

"It won't be selfish of me to ask for a little more than a kiss since Joker snuck those two cheeks kisses in, right?"

Alice doesn't even have an opportunity to respond before the jester's body weight sent her crashing to the ground and his mouth begins pecking at her neck.

**-.-**

**I seriously put such emphasis on Joker's underlying sinister side in my other fics, I mean it can't be impossible for the poor guy to be genuinely sweet when he wants to be, especially if he and Alice are in a relationship maybe?**

**I actually quite like his character too much for my own good, I need to update A Darker Wonder and Bedtime Stories sometime soon because of that reason aha. Seems as though Underland Magic has captivated my attention gaaah**

**Anyways, if you liked it, I implore you to review and tell me your thoughts :)**


End file.
